Akavir
|The Elder Scrolls VI: Akavir}} Akavir (Aldmeris/Ehlnofex and Tsaesci: "Dragon Land") is a continent lying to the east of Tamriel, separated by the Padomaic Ocean. It is the homeland of four seemingly unrelated races collectively referred to as the "Akaviri." These races are composed of the Snow Demons of Kamal, the serpent-men of Tsaesci, the Monkey People of Tang Mo, and the Tiger Dragons of Ka'Po'Tun. Some sources talk of other races, which have not been seen since and may be extinct. Little else is known about the continent or the people of Akavir, as very few Tamrielic peoples have crossed the vast ocean that separated it from their home. It was believed that humans lived in Akavir at one time but were eventually "eaten" by the Tsaesci, who have themselves launched several attacks upon Tamriel in past ages. The latest contact with Akavir was supposedly attempted by the Nerevarine, who was said to have launched a trip to Akavir after defeating Dagoth Ur.Rumors heard during the Oblivion Crisis, History , an ancient Akaviri temple located in Skyrim.]] The history of Akavir mostly involves legends and tales of battles between armies of Akavir and Tamriel. A mythical story states that a great hero once rode on the back of a dragon, forcing it to slay an army of Akaviri slave traders.The Story of Lyrisius The first specific encounter and written record occurred in 1E 2703. Tamriel was invaded by the Tsaesci, but the invasion was halted by Reman I and his armies.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras – Imperial Geographic Society The Akaviri forces surrendered to the Emperor after discovering that he was the fabled Dragonborn, and were offered amnesty to fight for the Empire.The Rise and Fall of the Blades''The Akaviri who accepted these terms later played important roles in Tamriel's growing society.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil''Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands In 3E 268, Uriel V took the throne of the Empire.Brief History of the Empire, Book III He led a series of invasions leading up to an assault upon Akavir. The invasion on Akavir failed, and Uriel V died in the Battle at Ionith. The lands of the Tsaesci were the main targets of the invasion, and at first the invasion went well, with two cities falling without resistance to the Imperial Legions in the expeditionary force. However, several natural factors and use of powerful magicka by the Tsaesci led to the severe weakening of the force, allowing the Tsaesci to besiege and rout it. Rumored magicka attacks were weather control and interference with Battlemage magicka communication. Although many men were saved by the navy, at least one whole legion was destroyed (four were taken), and many of the ocean-going ships that transported the invasion were damaged and/or destroyed.Report: Disaster at Ionith Culture Demography Tang Mo Tang Mo is home to a race of monkey-folk (not to be confused with the monkey-folk known as the Imga) who are being oppressed on a constant basis by the three other races of Akavir. The other nations of Akavir have all tried to invade Tang Mo at one point in time, and the monkey-folk hold a special hatred of the snake people of Tsaesci. However, the monkey-folk have since allied with the tiger people of Ka Po Tun.Mysterious Akavir Kamal Kamal is inhabited by primal demons that thaw out once a year and attack Tang Mo, but the monkey-folk always manage to drive them back. A demon warlord, Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal, once attempted to conquer Morrowind but was destroyed at Red Mountain by Almalexia and the Underking. It was during this invasion that Vivec is said to have flooded the island of Vvardenfell and taught the entire Dunmer race to breathe water. This is the only known encounter with an Akaviri race besides the Tsaesci. Ka'Po'Tun Formerly Po Tun, Tiger Empire, Ka Po' Tun is the homeland of the tiger people. After the serpent-men ate all the men of Akavir, they also attempted to eat all the dragons. The red dragons were eaten, but the black dragons fled to what was then known as Po Tun. A great war on Akavir followed, leaving all remaining dragons dead and both serpent and tiger peoples weak. The tiger people have since attempted to become dragons. Their leader, Tosh Raka, has already accomplished this and is the largest dragon in the world. Most recent reports have stated that the Po Tun have formed an alliance with their simian-like neighbors the Tang mo. Their plans are for the annihilation or complete rule and enslavement of the Tsaesci. Scholars expect that this new alliance and their potential success may either cause these two powers to turn on each other, work towards commerce and better foreign relations, or worse: a whole new invasion against Tamriel. Tsaesci Tsaesci is the largest, and presumably the most powerful, of the kingdoms on Akavir. It was the first region on Akavir to attempt a Tamrielic invasion, with moderate success. According to legend, Tsaesci is the homeland of immortal vampiric serpent-men. The men that used to exist in Akavir were all eaten by this race. The Tsaesci also enslaved goblins that they used for labor and blood. Perhaps the most well-known Tsaesci from this region was Potentate Versidue Shaie, who ruled the Cyrodiilic Empire after the death of King Reman III. His bloodline ruled for four hundred years, before being assassinated by the Morag Tong. Humans It is unknown what happened to the humans of Akavir. One source says they were "eaten" by the Tsaesci. However, there is very little explanation on the meaning of "eat" in that context, and there are conflicting accounts of the Akaviri; the depiction of the Tsaesci in multiple sources indicates that they are literally serpentine.2920, vol 01 - Morning Star But other sources, such as the Akaviri Diary Translation, imply that there were humanoid people with the Tsaesci, this may mean that the humans of Akavir are still alive.Akaviri Diary Translation Locations *Tang Mo (Thousand Monkey Isles) *Kamal (Snow Hell) *Ka Po' Tun (Tiger-Dragon's Empire) *Tsaesci (Snake Palace) **Ionith **Septimia be:Акавір cs:Akavir de:Akavir es:Akavir fr:Akavir (Continent) it:Akavir pl:Akavir sv:Akavir ru:Акавир uk:Акавір Category:Continents Category:Lore: Locations outside Tamriel Category:Akaviri Category:Lore: Locations